1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power source protection circuit, and more particularly, to a power source protection circuit including an over-voltage protector and an over-current protector.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a power source provides operation voltages to a load circuit via a power switch. However, the power switch can not turn off itself even when the load circuit is damaged or shorted.
Therefore, a power source protection circuit is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.